(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable weather guard for use with a child stroller or carriage vehicle and wherein the weather guard is a cover member of flexible material which is secured to the canopy and storable thereunder.
(b) Description of Prior Art
It is known to provide impermeable cover sheets to shield a portion of an open top end of a carriage and wherein the cover member may be attached to the carriage by fasteners and stored within the carriage when not in use. The disadvantage of such weather protecting sheets is that they do not adequately shield the entire open top end of the carriage and the child is often exposed to rain or other climatic conditions such as snow or sun where it is desired to completely shield the infant therefrom. Another disadvantage of such sheet is that it often becomes lost and obstructs the bedding surface on which a child is lying, when stored thereunder, making it uncomfortable for the child. A further disadvantage of such weather protecting sheet is that it is time consuming to install and often in a sudden rain storm there is no time to install the sheet, as by the time a person locates the sheet and installs it, the child is already wet.
There is another need and that is to provide weather protecting sheets for stroller-type vehicles and wherein the sheet may also be used as a weather guard when the stroller vehicle is converted into a carriage.